


Борьба за власть

by Tykki



Series: KKM-альтернатива [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение истории, где Адальберт и Конрад поменялись ролями.<br/>Постепенно пытаются образоваться паринги, Конрад/Юури и Адальберт/Гизела, но очень постепенно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Борьба за власть

\------  
Я всегда хотел потанцевать за даму.  
Конрад, «Kondo wa MA no Tsuku Saishuu Heiki!»  
\------

Юури многого не понимает в мире, куда его забросило, а объяснений за слишком короткое время слишком много, чтобы они нормально уложились в голове.  
Едва только усвоишь новости о том, что твой отец мадзоку и тебе с самого начала было предопределено стать Ма-о, - как уже надо разбираться с местными политическими и, главное, семейными связями. Иначе непонятно, почему Вольфрам едва ли не вцепляется в дверь конюшни, когда надо выезжать в замок Клятвы-на-крови, и с отчаянием говорит, что не знает, как будет смотреть в глаза матери.  
\- Ты лучше подумай, как в глаза брату будешь смотреть, - советует Адальберт, хладнокровно продолжая проверять упряжь на коне Юури.  
\- Гвендаль меня поймёт…  
\- А я не о фон Вольтере.  
Так Юури узнаёт, что Вольфрам – младший брат встреченного им в деревне Регента. Что семейное сходство у них не в моде, станет окончательно ясно при виде Гвендаля. Но его Юури пока не видел, знает только, что тот поддержал Регента в решении о том, что страну нужно было закрыть, а Вольфрам с братьями категорически не согласен.  
\- Прямо как Токугава в Японии! – восхищается найденными параллелями новоявленный Ма-о.  
\- Да, а император её и открыл. Хочешь побыть Муцухито и Сакамото Рёмой в одном лице? – смеётся Адальберт.  
Юури подозрительно на него косится, не в первый раз поражённый его осведомлённостью о Земле. Да и игра, в которую играют в лагере, разбитом в лесу у храма, на диво похожа на американский футбол.  
Слово за слово, и Адальберт сознаётся, что виновен и в том, как Юури назвали, и в том, что его мать в тот день вообще до больницы доехала. Это приносит Ма-о облегчение: теперь он точно знает, что во всём этом кавардаке ему всегда есть, на кого положиться.  
Нет, ну на Вольфрама тоже можно. Когда у того не очередной приступ дурного настроения. Которых, к счастью, у Адальберта не бывает.  
\- Я думаю, Сесилия вовсе не станет считать, что ты хотел сместить её с трона, - в сотый раз терпеливо объясняет тот бывшему принцу. – В конце концов, то была воля Син-о. И, хотя я по-прежнему не согласен, что только на неё и стоит полагаться, вряд ли кто-то скажет, что мы могли на неё повлиять.  
\- Погоди, ты живёшь при храме Син-о и сомневаешься, что правильно его слушаться? – переспрашивает Юури.  
Адальберт вздыхает:  
\- Тут всё запутанно. Но, да, у нас отвыкли думать своей головой – всё, мол, всё равно решит Син-о. Так что твоё избрание Ма-о – в любом случае поможет Синма-коку, ведь в кои-то веки на троне будет тот, кто не будет по каждому поводу ждать гласа свыше.  
\- Ага, разобраться бы ещё, что я вообще сделать смогу… - Юури явно нервничает, и Адальберт обнимает его за плечи.  
\- Всё будет нормально, - серьёзно говорит он.  
\- Да, только вот в замке мне почти никто не рад будет, - продолжает гнуть свою линию Вольфрам.  
\- Утешься тем, что мне не будет рад вообще никто, - бросает ему Адальберт.  
Позже, когда они уже въезжают в ворота замка, Юури думает, что они оба были не правы. Ему и Вольфраму кидают много цветов, и он точно видел, что лицо во-он той девушки с зелёными волосами засветилось от радости при виде Адальберта.  
Больше Ма-о ничего приметить не успевает, поскольку какое-то своевременное насекомое укусило его коня, и тот, взбесившись, мигом доносит его до ступеней парадного входа, чтобы там и сбросить – практически под ноги Конраату, Гвендалю и их свите.  
\- А, Конрад, привет! – машет рукой Юури, увидев единственное знакомое в группе лицо, и все разом оборачиваются на лорда Веллера.  
Выходит явно глупо, но, как окажется, это ещё цветочки. Конечно, в том, что вымылся с шампунем, стимулирующим эмоции окружающих, Юури сам виноват. Но он же не знал. И тем более не предполагал, что из-за этого лорд Веллер так болезненно воспримет лекцию о том, как закрытие Японии привело её к стагнации, и даже скинет со стола тарелки и приборы.  
Ладно, а вот про нож Юури уже знает. Но поднимает чисто по привычке.  
\- Он его убьёт, он его убьёт! – Вольфрам кусает губы и меряет шагами галерею, в то время как Адальберт выбирает для Юури самый лёгкий из женских мечей и начинает показывать, как с ним обращаться.  
\- Слушайте, может, я какой-то другой способ поединка выберу? – с надеждой интересуется Юури. – Сумо там, например?  
\- Тогда убьёт точно, - категорично отрезает Вольфрам. – У лорда Веллера чувства юмора сроду не было.  
\- Спокойно, смертей на дуэлях почти не бывает, - говорит Адальберт. – А для вас, сир, у меня две новости, плохая и хорошая. Плохая – Конраат Веллер был известен как первый меч Синма-коку. Хорошая – последние двадцать лет у него было не так уж много времени на тренировки. Так что есть шанс продержаться.  
\- А если он всё-таки начнёт его убивать? – тоскливо спрашивает Вольфрам.  
\- Значит, ударим в него марёку с двух сторон, а потом пойдём под суд за нарушение дуэльного кодекса, - пожимает плечами Адальберт.  
В итоге до этого не доходит. Зато доходит до другого, и к списку проблем Юури добавляются провалы в памяти. Когда он через три дня очнётся, ничего не помня, Вольфрам снова будет видеть в нём будущего героя-полководца и взахлёб расскажет о том, как Юури мокрого места не оставил от заёмного мадзюцу лорда Веллера.

Пока же Ма-о спит, прежняя ставка заседает в кабинете Конраата, в очередной раз пытаясь решить, что же делать со сложившейся ситуацией.  
\- Может быть, просто попытаться объяснить ему истинное положение вещей? – безнадёжно вздыхает лорд Гюнтер фон Кляйст. Он разрывается между верностью делу и восхищением перед увиденным сегодня Ма-о, словно сошедшим с полотен из древних времён.  
\- Фон Гранц уже промыл ему мозги, - хмуро отметает предложение Гвендаль. – Если о чём-то и пытаться договориться, то с ним.  
\- Договариваться с Адальбертом? – волком смотрит на него брат, и все присутствующие в комнате сразу понимают, что это не вариант.  
Повисшую паузу прерывает Йозак Гриэ.  
\- Всегда есть возможность, что с Ма-о что-то случится, - нарочито легкомысленно говорит он. – И тогда Син-о выберет нового. Ну ведь не может же так два раза не повезти, что молодой господин фон Гранц перехватит его раньше нас!  
\- Вот только гнева Син-о нам и не хватало, - укоризненно качает головой фон Кляйст. – Надеюсь, о таких мерах речь больше не зайдёт. И, если никто больше не придумал чего-то более дельного, я всё-таки попробую поговорить с Его Величеством.  
Но позже этим вечером, когда Конраат остаётся один, Йозак Гриэ снова приходит к нему.  
\- Меня не покидает ощущение, что все мои решения двадцать лет назад значения не имели, - говорит лорд Веллер, глядя в окно. – Сейчас руками мальчишки будет разрушено всё, что я создал, и ради чего оно тогда было?  
\- Командир, реши вы тогда по-другому, я бы в вас разочаровался, - откровенно признаётся Йозак. – За вами бы не пошёл, если б вы отстранились от дел. Скорее уж снова поступил бы на службу к вашему брату, но не бросил бы создавать дальше мир, ради которого полегло столько наших.   
Лорд Веллер склоняет голову.  
\- Ты прав, Йозак. Ты прав.  
\- А почему бы не попробовать через Совет десяти аристократов? – опять заговаривает тот. – Идти наперекор его решениям не сможет даже Ма-о. У фон Шпицбергов нет наследников, кроме вас, а Штуффель под домашним арестом, так что кому ещё выступать на Совете? Ваш брат будет за вас, а значит, за вас будет и брат Аниссины фон Каберникофф, фон Кляйст тоже никуда не денется, может быть, вы уговорите и фон Винкоттов… Уже же реальная партия получается, нет? Стоит вам только сменить свою фамилию на фамилию матери…  
\- Об этом я тоже думал, - соглашается Конраат. – Вот только вопрос – не будет ли это предательством отца? А если бы не он, не было бы Лютенберга, ты же знаешь.  
\- Лорд Данхири… - покачав головой, Йозак негромко добавляет: - Тогда что я могу ещё сказать… Если вы ничего не будете знать о покушении на Ма-о – оно на вас ведь виной не ляжет, и Син-о не к чему будет придраться. А вы сможете продолжить то, что делали раньше.  
Смысл слов доходит до лорда Веллера не сразу, и, когда он резко оборачивается к Йозаку с гневной отповедью наготове, того уже и след простыл.

Юури, очнувшись, удивлён тем, что рядом нет Адальберта. Вольфрам неохотно рассказывает, что к тому пришло известие из храма о том, что напали на человеческую деревню, в которой Адальберт раньше жил и которую продолжал навещать. И, нет, поехать за ним – плохая идея. Очень плохая. Совсем плохая.  
Они выезжают перед рассветом, взяв с собой тех солдат из лагеря, которых Адальберт оставил на их защиту.  
Первый визит за пределы барьера у Юури оказывается так себе. И огонь, вызванный мадзюцу, он сразу затушить не может, потому что сознательно ещё своей силой пользоваться не умеет. И на чары, из-за которых застынет весь отряд, кроме Юури, они натыкаются – Адальберт едва успевает прискакать вовремя, чтобы их отбить. И уже побеждённый враг берёт Юури в заложники, едва не окончив карьеру Ма-о вместе с его жизнью. И его призывы прекратить драться смотрятся на этом фоне бледно.  
Но появившийся после этого события лорд Веллер (он покидал Синма-коку через другой проём в барьере, поэтому так задержался) сразу бросается допрашивать пленных, желая знать не столько то, кто их натравил на деревню, сколько то, куда он делся. Адальберту и этого не надо – среди тех, кто напал на отряд Вольфрама, он видел человека, тщательно прячущегося под капюшоном. Удача сегодня была дамой капризной, и при внезапном отступлении ветер попытался скинуть капюшон. Не совсем успешно; но рыжие кудри Адальберт увидел. Поэтому помчался следом, едва убедившись, что чары сброшены, и Вольфрам снова защищает Ма-о.  
Конраат, знавший точно, куда ехать, всё же первым прибывает на развалины, в которые отступили нападавшие. И, выбив меч, впечатывает Йозака в стену, даже не дав ему договорить: «Привет, командир».  
\- Что ты творишь?! – шипит Конраат ему в лицо. – Кто тебе дал право?!  
\- Зато вы чистеньким будете, - спокойно возражает Гриэ. – Жалко, почти ведь удалось: и здесь мы мальчишку ждали, и в замке, если б он остался, для него была бы пара сюрпризов…  
\- Не смей – не смей опускаться до такого! – Глаза у лорда Веллера совершенно бешеные. – Ради этого мы сражались? Чтобы теперь оказаться хуже Штуффеля? Тот хотя бы посылал нас на смерть от рук врагов, а не ждал в засаде лично!  
\- Развлекаетесь, ребята? – по лицу Адальберта видно, что ехал он сюда убивать. Но разговор он слышал весь, а Йозак уже без оружия; безоружных убивать лорд фон Гранц не привык. Поэтому он убирает меч в ножны и сообщает паре, смотрящей на него с одинаковой ненавистью: - По-моему, Лютенберг заждался своих героев. И если его хозяину будет неприлично не присутствовать на завтрашней коронации Его Величества Ма-о Юури, то вот его верного соратника родные пенаты готовы видеть хоть прямо сейчас. Все согласны, или попросим мнения со стороны?  
Впрочем, Юури посреди коронации вернётся в свой мир. А когда он снова будет переноситься в Синма-коку, Ульрике спокойно скажет Адальберту, что возникнет он именно в Лютенберге. После чего строго добавит, что лорду фон Гранцу следует получше выбирать слова, которые он изволит произносить в храме Син-о.

Лютенберг гудит. Много лет эти земли на западе Синма-коку молча гордились тем, что их господин – Регент при Ма-о. Но никогда ещё им не доводилось принимать Ма-о лично, а с ним – весь королевский двор. Они почти не разминулись: первые столичные гости прибыли в замок лорда Веллера буквально через полчаса после того, как в главном (он же единственный) городском фонтане всплыл Его Величество Юури.  
Ради такой скорости Адальберт с Вольфрамом загнали по четыре лошади, но это – те детали, в которые они своего короля посвящать не собираются.  
Конечно, Юури и сам по ним видит, что они беспокоились за его благополучие.  
\- Всё в порядке? – Адальберт прожигает взглядом лорда Веллера, который отвечает ему тем же.  
\- В полном! – нервно смеётся Юури, не зная, как эту вражду прекратить. Хоть убей, а он не испытывает негативных чувств по отношению к бывшему Регенту. И до сих пор благодарен ему за то, что понимает язык Синма-коку. – Меня сразу нашёл Конрад, дал переодеться в сухое, так что мне даже простудиться не светит! Всё хорошо, правда!  
Увы, от этих слов ни Конраат, ни Адальберт, ни Вольфрам рук от мечей не убирают.  
Позже приезжает лорд фон Вольтер, ещё позже – лорд фон Кляйст с дочерью. Причина задержки последнего проста: он понял, что никто особенно не озаботился о королевском гардеробе и в срочном порядке гонял портных, благо мерки были сняты до коронации.  
Опасаясь нового покушения, Адальберт ни на шаг не отходит от Юури, а тот решил устроить себе экскурсию. Так что лорд фон Гранц тоже осматривает город, хочет он того или нет.  
На удивление, Лютенберг не слишком разбогател за время регентства лорда Веллера. Даже сейчас это скорее большая деревня, а замок, мягко скажем, уступает любому из замков десяти аристократических родов. Видимо, была в этом некая суровая справедливость Регента, о всей Синма-коку заботившегося одинаково.  
Ну, зато теперь Конраат вынужден слушать причитания лорда фон Кляйста о том, что здесь и приём-то подходящий для Ма-о не устроишь.  
Впрочем, это у Адальберта один из немногих сегодня поводов для улыбки. Город рад приветствовать нового короля – но генерала фон Гранца здесь тоже многие помнят. Служивших в Лютенбергской части он узнаёт с первого взгляда (хотя никого, кроме Веллера и Гриэ, не знал в лицо), как и они его. Обычно они после этого отводят глаза и торопятся уйти, уведя при этом с собой семью. В общем и целом, винить их сложно.  
Юури отнюдь не слеп. Когда они с Адальбертом возвращаются в замок, в отведённые Юури комнаты, он замечает:  
\- Тебя здесь не любят.  
Лорд фон Гранц проверяет окно и закрывает ставни изнутри на засов – идея полуночных визитов со стороны Гриэ или кого-то ему подобного не прельщает совершенно.  
\- Если в чьих глазах мне и хотелось бы казаться идеальным, то это в твоих, Юури, - говорит Адальберт, не поворачиваясь к королю. – Но правда в том, что в прошедшую войну я успел натворить немало плохого, и кое-кому это дорого обошлось. И, да, большая часть тех, кому я причинил вред, живёт в Лютенберге.  
Юури молчит некоторое время, и Адальберт, не шевелясь, ждёт его решения.  
Взяв лампу, Его Величество Ма-о подходит ближе.  
\- Ты раскаиваешься в том, что сделал? – спрашивает он, твёрдо глядя Адальберту в глаза.  
\- Да, - кивает тот, и воспоминание о трёх днях в келье храма Син-о тенью проносится в его мыслях, но он не хотел бы им делиться.  
Юури и не заставляет.  
\- Это правильно, - говорит он. Потом улыбается: - Я же видел… жители той деревни, ну, человеческой, они считали тебя своим защитником. Не знаю всей истории, почему ты кому-то навредил, но ты – хороший человек, я тебе верю.  
\- Юури. – Адальберт прижимает его к себе, и Ма-о смеётся. – Я защищу тебя, что бы от меня ни потребовалось – рука, сердце или жизнь.  
\- Давай обойдёмся без супового набора? – продолжает смеяться Ма-о. – И осторожнее, а то я лампу сейчас уроню. А вообще, я же сказал, не нужно драться. Раз уж я на троне, то не допущу никаких войн, и тебе не придётся меня ни от чего защищать.  
\- Посмотрим. – Адальберт отпускает его и отходит к двери, чтобы дать войти Вольфраму, который будет первым стоять на часах у королевского изголовья. – Мне пора. Высыпайся, с утра подниму на тренировку.  
Юури машет ему вслед.

Ставка лорда Веллера, за минусом Йозака Гриэ и Аниссины фон Каберникофф, ждёт Адальберта в зале для приёмов. Усилием воли лорд фон Гранц заставляет себя не хвататься за рукоять меча.  
Впрочем, ряды союзников, как выясняется, уже не так стройны. Несмотря на присутствие идеологического противника, фон Вольтер начинает выговаривать фон Кляйсту за то, как тот крутится вокруг короля.  
\- А что делать, если никого больше нет? – оправдывается Гюнтер. – Он всё-таки коронованный Ма-о, не в обносках же ему ходить! И потом, если Конраат наметил какую-то другую линию, то мог бы и сказать. А не уезжать сюда без объяснений!  
\- Действительно, объяснения не помешали бы, - переносит Гвендаль мрачное внимание на брата.  
\- Ты им не сказал? – смотрит лорд Веллер на Адальберта, и в первый раз за много лет в его взгляде на того отражается что-то, помимо ненависти. В данном случае это – удивление.  
\- Зачем? – Адальберт встаёт у стола, скрестив руки на груди. – Ты выполнил наше соглашение, уехав сразу после коронации. Мне было, чем ещё заняться, помимо разговоров с твоими друзьями.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – раздаётся тихий голос Гизелы. Адальберт почти успел забыть о её присутствии, да и сидит она в тени. Но честь ответа на этот вопрос он в любом случае собирается оставить бывшему Регенту.  
Все и так на того смотрят.  
\- Йозак решил, что та высказанная им идея на тему Ма-о всё-таки будет удачной, - с трудом выталкивая из себя слова и глядя в пол, говорит лорд Веллер. – Нападение на деревню у барьера, в котором едва не погиб сир Юури, - его рук дело.  
\- Что-о?! – вскакивает на ноги фон Кляйст. – Да вы… вы с ума посходили?!  
\- Конраат, и ты ему позволил? – не веря своим ушам, спрашивает фон Вольтер.  
\- Нет, но и не сумел вовремя остановить, - по-прежнему не поднимая глаз, отвечает лорд Веллер. – Адальберт всё узнал и вынудил нас уехать.  
Как ни странно, последняя фраза заставляет всех вспомнить, что есть общий враг, и против него сплотиться.  
\- С другой стороны, предъявить счёт за военные преступления ещё не поздно… - раздумчиво сообщает Гвендаль.  
\- Через двадцать лет после окончания войны это будет смотреться оригинально, - огрызается Адальберт. – В любом случае, все счета попрошу присылать в храм Син-о.  
\- Какое смелое заявление для того, кто во всех бедах Синма-коку Син-о и обвинял, - с сарказмом замечает лорд Веллер.  
\- Хочешь услышать от меня, что у всех есть цена, за которую их можно купить? - тяжело смотрит на него Адальберт. - Нет, я по-прежнему считаю, что Синма-коку пора бы научиться жить самостоятельно. Но есть дело, в котором наши цели совпадают, а значит, мы с Син-о - временные союзники.  
\- И это дело - добиться воцарения Ма-о Юури? - спрашивает Гвендаль.  
\- Да, именно, - кивает Адальберт. - И лично я уверен, что он будет превосходным Ма-о.  
\- Это следует понимать как то, что ты уверен, что он камня на камне не оставит от того, что сделал я? - сухо интересуется Конраат.  
Адальберт без особого тепла улыбается.  
\- Вы и ваши деяния не являются смыслом моей жизни, лорд Веллер, - ровно говорит он. - А мои слова следует понимать именно так, как я их сказал. Надеюсь, собравшиеся здесь сами придут к выводу, что в их интересах помогать, а не мешать королю. И, если на этом всё, то я с вашего разрешения откланяюсь. - Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
\- Верни Вольфрама, - бросает ему в спину Гвендаль.  
Адальберт вздыхает.  
\- Вольф уже много лет как совершеннолетний. Хотите - сами с ним говорите.  
Едва за ним закрывается дверь, как собрание недоумённо переглядывается.  
\- И что это было? - озвучивает общую мысль лорд фон Кляйст.  
\- В жизни каждого может начаться период, когда самым важным для него станут молоденькие мальчики, - туманно замечает лорд фон Вольтер. - Чему ты, кстати, только служишь подтверждением.  
\- Ну спасибо, - обижается Гюнтер. - Кстати, мы сейчас говорим о лорде фон Гранце и короле или о лорде фон Гранце и лорде фон Бильфельде?  
Обоих братьев синхронно передёргивает от последнего предположения.  
Пряча улыбку, Гизела выскальзывает из зала в коридор.

\- Адальберт! - он оборачивается и ждёт, пока Гизела его нагонит. - Здравствуй. Давно не виделись.  
\- Отец послал? - косится на неё Адальберт, удивлённый тем, что, если судить по её тону, она и правда рада встрече.  
\- Нет, почему? - пожимает она плечами. - Я тоже уже много лет могу решать сама за себя. Ты сейчас к королю? Или у тебя есть время поговорить?  
Он прикидывает, что смена Вольфрама ещё не закончилась, и соглашается:  
\- Время есть.  
\- Мы можем пойти на галерею, она выходит на окна комнат Его Величества, - обрадованно говорит Гизела. - Так ты сможешь увидеть, если поднимут тревогу.  
Пока они идут, Адальберт гадает, что ей от него нужно. Он помнит её, младшую из подруг Джулии, и знает, что это она была с Джулией, когда та умерла. Но вряд ли же она хочет завести разговор на эту тему?..  
\- Я очень удивилась, когда Син-о объявил, что ты под защитой храма, - спокойно замечает Гизела, когда они выходят на галерею и облокачиваются на перила. - Но хорошо, что так получилось: иначе, я боюсь, тебе пришлось бы покинуть Синма-коку, а с учётом барьера изгнание могло бы стать вечным. Никому не следует лишаться родины.  
\- Через барьер, как мы все теперь знаем, есть по меньшей мере два хода, - хмыкает Адальберт.  
\- Да. Но, полагаю, о твоём тебе сказали в храме? – Он кивает. – Вот видишь – а иначе не узнал бы.  
\- Тебе что-то нужно мне сообщить? - спрашивает он, всё ещё не веря, что это может быть только лишь светской беседой.  
\- Да ничего особенного, - качает Гизела головой. - Просто - я рада твоему возвращению, я рада, что ты поддерживаешь короля, и я рада, что есть люди, которые поддерживают тебя.  
\- Ну, мои люди не столько поддерживают меня, сколько не любят режим лорда Веллера, - поправляет её Адальберт.  
Гизела улыбается:  
\- Забавно, он как-то сказал мне похожую вещь. Мол, поддерживают не его самого, а его курс. И почему вам обоим не кажется, что идти могут за вами лично?  
Адальберт пожимает плечами:  
\- В моём случае - я ничего не предлагал. Даже бунт не входил в мои планы, хотя от меня его ждали.  
\- Но ты сам ждал короля?  
\- Да.  
Она кивает:  
\- Хорошо. Не знаю, что там у вас за планы с Син-о, но хорошо, что у тебя снова есть тот, о ком ты заботишься. И сир Юури, думаю, всех быстро завоюет. До него я только один раз встречала человека, который бы нравился всем не потому, что к этому стремился, а просто потому, что он такой, какой есть.  
Невысказанное имя уже второй раз слышится в её недлинном монологе, и под взглядом Адальберта Гизела не опускает глаза.  
\- Да, я о Джулии, - спокойно подтверждает она. - Или для тебя упоминать это имя стало так же запретно, как в замке Клятвы-на-крови?  
\- Конечно, нет, - мотает он головой. - Хотя и говорить мне о ней было не с кем. С Ульрике разве что.  
\- Да, понимаю. - Гизела улыбается, представив, как странно должны смотреться вместе Адальберт с Верховной жрицей. - Но, если вдруг найдёшь время оторваться от дел короля, можешь поговорить со мной. Если захочешь, конечно.  
\- Буду иметь в виду. - Он тоже улыбается, думая, что, кажется, нашёл ещё одного союзника.  
Но, когда назавтра Юури решит отправиться за Моргифом, а гости соберутся возвращаться в замок Клятвы-на-крови, Гизела объявит, что с позволения отца и лорда Веллера остаётся в Лютенберге.

Юури, сидя рядом с Адальбертом, смотрит на танцующих на палубе круглыми от удивления глазами. Особенно он не может оторвать взгляда от капитана и штурмана, медленно кружащихся щека к щеке. Точнее, борода к бороде.  
\- Я же говорил, в этом мире это совершенно нормально, - посмеивается над ним Адальберт. - Что в человеческих землях, что у мадзоку. А ты думал, что Вольф к тебе стал мягче относиться с тех пор, как ты ему чуть предложение пощёчиной не сделал? Задумался о перспективах, не иначе.  
\- Правда, что ли? - недоверчиво смотрит на него Юури. Потом мотает головой: - Ты меня дразнишь!  
\- Частично, - улыбается Адальберт. - Но ты привыкай, что намёки тебе будут сыпаться от обоих полов, и все будут считать это в порядке вещей, потому что по нашим меркам ты очень красив. Даже с коричневыми волосами, как сейчас.  
\- Да что во мне красивого? - возмущается Юури. - Вот в тебе - да. Гвендаль шикарен, Вольфрам словно ангел с картины, а Гюнтер вообще суперзвезда. Даже Конрад, который смотрится обычнее других, куда меня красивей!  
\- А ты не суди только по своему миру, - советует Адальберт. - И радуйся лучше, что наши каноны красоты к тебе благоволят, а не наоборот. Хотя вон та стайка девиц тебя по этому поводу, кажется, сейчас растащит по кусочкам.  
\- Мама. - Юури глядит в указанную сторону и видит, что со сменой музыки у него начнутся большие проблемы. - Может, пойдём танцевать? - в отчаянии предлагает он. И тут же добавляет: - Только чур я не дама!  
\- Меня ты как даму точно не попереставляешь, особенно не зная фигур, - смеётся Адальберт.  
Спасение приходит в виде недавних знакомцев - Хискрайфа с его дочерью, с которой молодой король и танцует следующий танец.  
А лорд фон Гранц ещё раз задумчиво смотрит на неудачливых претенденток на внимание Юури. Ему кажется, что он увидел там кого-то знакомого.

Как выясняется уже после нападения пиратов и проявления силы Ма-о, это не просто кто-то знакомый, это - Йозак Гриэ.  
\- Ну что, вы так и будете взаперти сидеть, или всё-таки помочь вам сбежать? - весело предлагает он, открывая дверь каюты, ставшей камерой для троих мадзоку.  
Адальберт и Вольфрам не спешат ему доверять. Юури, которого так и не посвятили в эту тайну, не понимает, почему.  
\- Да ладно вам, он же друг Конрада, разве нет? - недоумевает он.  
\- Вот-вот, барчук всё правильно говорит, - подхватывает Йозак. - Так что - что вы на меня так смотрите, Ваше Превосходительство, Ваша Светлость?  
В конце концов они решают рискнуть - мысль попасть в человеческую тюрьму греет ещё меньше. Но Адальберт не спускает глаз с Йозака и, едва они остаются одни, предупреждает:  
\- Одно неверное движение - и ты труп. Я не Веллер, оправданий ждать не буду.  
\- Какой вы, право, подозрительный, молодой господин фон Гранц, - насмешливо журит его Гриэ. - Может, я искренне хочу исправиться и искупить? Уж вам ли не давать другим второй шанс? Разве Сюзанна-Джулия вас такому не научила?  
\- Я смотрю, ты всё же напрашиваешься на то, чтобы тебе укоротили язык, - рокочет Адальберт.  
Но до поединка в этот раз не доходит.  
О том, что Юури их подслушивает, они не знают.

Зато едва не доходит до убийства - после того, как Йозак обманом выталкивает Юури с Моргифом на арену.  
Уже спасшись на яхте Сесилии, Юури и Вольфрам вдвоём повисают на Адальберте, не давая ему вытащить меч.  
\- Мне нужно было знать, из какого теста наш нынешний Ма-о, - Йозак говорит слишком спокойно для того, кого зажали в угол и кому угрожают смертью. Годы нахождения при непосредственной власти, похоже, придали рыжему шпиону смелости, и он добавляет: - Надо же знать, будет ли опять бойня, в которую, как обычно, пошлют простой люд вроде меня. Прошу прощения у бывшей Ма-о за эти слова.  
Сесилия отводит взгляд.  
Бросив Вольфраму: "Продолжай его держать", Юури берёт Моргиф, вытаскивает масэки, что был на его лбу, и протягивает тот Йозаку.  
\- Я тут как раз подумал, - объясняет Ма-о, - что не хочу гонки вооружений, которая начнётся, если я и дальше буду пользоваться силой Мелгиба, то есть Моргифа. Ты вроде бы хорошо всё вокруг знаешь - так что найди, куда это выбросить, чтобы никто не нашёл.  
\- Я же сам как-нибудь это применю, - хрипло, словно горло внезапно пересохло, отвечает Йозак. - Или продам кому-нибудь. Или ещё что-то сделаю.  
\- Даже когда Ма-о даёт тебе второй шанс? - насмешливо переспрашивает Адальберт, наконец расслабляясь. Вольфрам, впрочем, продолжает бдить на тему резких движений с его стороны.  
\- Я верю, что ты поступишь правильно, - открыто и дружелюбно улыбается Юури. - И я буду ждать тебя в замке Клятвы-на-крови.  
Йозак, сойдя на следующем острове, потом действительно заявится в замок. Юури в тот момент будет на Земле, но Йозак его подождёт.

Практически весь поиск Матэки Адальберт пропускает - из-за того, что Юури в самом начале приказывает ему помочь Вольфраму, вместе с солдатами ухнувшему в ловушку к песчаному медведю. Вынужденный повиноваться и оставить Ма-о на попечение Гвендаля, лорд фон Гранц только и успевает кинуть на того угрожающий взгляд, а потом спрыгивает в закрывающуюся воронку.  
Опасения оказываются более чем напрасны. Если кто и пострадал в случившихся затем приключениях, то это фон Вольтер; а Юури, после того, как Адальберт с Вольфрамом его нашли, успел что-то так обсудить с братьями, что теперь они мало и неловко, но снова друг с другом разговаривают.  
\- Надо же, а я думал, он за компанию с Веллером Юури ненавидит, - замечает Адальберт, наблюдая за тем, как Гвендаль с королём обсуждают что-то с Николя.  
\- Брат не смог бы его ненавидеть, - Вольфрам густо краснеет. – Брат любит всё маленькое и милое.  
Адальберт недоверчиво фыркает, не будучи уверен, что хотел знать об этой стороне натуры лорда фон Вольтера. Потом смотрит на Вольфрама повнимательней:  
\- И это у вас семейное, что ли?  
Лорд фон Бильфельд краснеет ещё гуще.  
\- Просто сир Юури меня восхищает, - оправдывается он. - Хотя я хотел бы, чтобы он понял, что война неибежна, и надо приготовиться к ней как можно лучше. А вообще, разве ты сам не?.. - он многозначительно кивает на короля.  
\- А вот это уже не твоё дело, - спокойно отвечает Адальберт.  
Вольфрам смотрит на него со скепсисом.

К моменту почти смешного покушения Греты окончательно становится ясно, что вся ставка лорда Веллера, кроме него самого, теперь поддерживает короля. Адальберт мог бы позлорадствовать на эту тему, но эту стадию он миновал настолько давно, что уже даже не особенно помнит, приятно ли вообще было раньше осложнять жизнь Конраату.  
Вместо этого, когда заходит речь о поездке на горячие источники, лорд фон Гранц вызывает Йозака и предлагает донести эту мысль в Лютенберг.  
\- Это какую-такую цель вы преследуете, мой генерал? - высоко задирает брови Гриэ.  
Адальберт смотрит на него сумрачно, но это - самое мягкое напоминание об Артеллино, которое он может услышать в свой адрес. Провоцировать Йозака на другие не хочется. Не когда Адальберту нужно, чтобы тот выполнил поручение.  
\- Лорд Веллер - сильная фигура, и им с королём нельзя оставаться в ссоре, - прямо отвечает он. - Синма-коку обойдётся без гражданской войны.  
Гриэ не сводит с него пытливого взгляда, но Адальберт не прячет глаз.  
\- Можешь сказать ещё, что у меня будут свои дела, и я не смогу всё время проводить в обществе короля, - добавляет он.  
\- А вот это лишнее, - со смешком возражает Йозак. - Иначе даже я решу, что вы пытаетесь заманить командира в ловушку и убить, а мы знаем, что вы никогда-никогда даже о таком и не думали, правда, мой генерал?..  
\- Да, я сделал всё, чтобы Лютенбергскую часть отправили под Артеллино, - откидываясь в кресле, Адальберт видит, как удивлённо дёргается Йозак, не ожидавший этого признания. – И, конечно, не для того, чтобы кто-то вернулся героем. Не думаю, что тебе надо объяснять, каково это, когда считаешь, что ради твоей цели кто-то вполне может и исчезнуть - и мир от этого не перевернётся.  
\- Я – ради сохранения порядка… - жарко начинает Гриэ.  
\- Да, у меня попроще, - перебивает его лорд фон Гранц. – Но всё-таки знакомое ощущение, верно? – И, не давая ответить: - Так ты передашь новость в Лютенберг?  
\- Передам, - насупившись, Йозак коротко отдаёт честь и уходит.  
Адальберт смотрит в окно и чувствует неприятную горечь на языке. Он солгал, конечно.  
Но, честное слово, не говорить же тому, кто пострадал от твоих действий, что ты, в общем-то, толком и не думал тогда, к чему это приведёт… Просто был уверен в своей правоте и даже в том, что полукровки действительно могут предать. Самоубеждение – весёлая штука.

В итоге лорд Веллер, приехав вместе с Гизелой, селится ровно напротив той гостиницы, где остановился Ма-о.  
Адальберт, всеми силами стремясь, чтобы его увидели, ближе к вечеру уходит в город. Правда, потом возвращается на крышу соседнего здания, где заранее приметил себе наблюдательный пункт, но вот этого никому знать не обязательно.  
Лорд Веллер озирается по сторонам, когда подходит ко входу в гостиницу, а Гизела сияет улыбкой. Адальберт снова поневоле задумывается, какой повод у неё для радости - что сейчас, что в прошлую встречу.  
Потом пара скрывается внутри, и на некоторое время лорд фон Гранц перестаёт их видеть. 

Поднявшись к номеру Юури, Конраат и Гизела застают у дверей Вольфрама.  
\- Конрад, - хмуро кивает тот брату.  
Сказать, что лорд Веллер удивлён, значит ничего не сказать.  
\- Как ты меня назвал? - переспрашивает он, когда к нему возвращается дар речи.  
\- А, - кривится Вольфрам. - Его Величество так о тебе всё время говорит, вот и пристало. Ты против? - с вызовом задирает он подбородок.  
\- Скорее мне интересно, почему ты вообще решил назвать меня по имени.  
\- Ну... - Вольфрам смотрит в пол. - Ты же мне брат всё-таки...  
\- Час от часу не легче, - растерянно откликается лорд Веллер, готовый к чему угодно, но не к этому. - А что случилось с утверждением, что полукровка не может быть твоим братом?  
\- Вот только ты не начинай! - раздражённо притоптывает ногой младший. - Мало мне было, что мне за пятнадцать лет все уши прожужжали о том, что полукровки не хуже чистокровных мадзоку, так ещё сир Юури теперь нотации читает, мол, братья не должны ссориться, а должны помогать друг другу!  
\- Кто тебе все уши прожужжал? - пытается понять лорд Веллер.  
Вольфрам глядит на него, как на душевнобольного.  
\- А какие ещё варианты? Адальберт, конечно.  
\- Кто?!  
\- Куда он, кстати, пошёл? - вмешивается беседу братьев Гизела.  
Вольфрам, помявшись, говорит ей название казино.  
За эту короткую передышку лорд Веллер успевает привести мысли в порядок, и тон у него становится холодный:  
\- Насколько понимаю, нас ждали. Так что же, мой милый младший брат, который так неожиданно воспылал родственными чувствами, ты скажешь мне, есть ли в номере засада, или нет?  
\- Да нет там никакой засады, - Вольфрам кладёт руку на дверь, из-за которой уже некоторое время как доносятся странные ритмичные звуки. - Там только сир Юури и Грета, и они-то как раз не знают, что ты здесь. Я захожу! - громко предупреждает он, открывая дверь.  
Юури, застигнутый врасплох в процессе приседаний, поворачивается на звук, так и не разогнувшись.  
\- А, Вольф, так это всё-таки ты в коридоре разговаривал?.. - Тут он замечает в проёме лорда Веллера и широко улыбается: - Конрад, привет! Ты тоже на горячие источники приехал?  
\- Я приехал поговорить с вами, сир, - серьёзно отвечает лорд Веллер.  
\- Ну заходи тогда, - с лёгким недоумением в голосе приглашает Юури. - Только говори потише, чтобы Грету не разбудить.  
\- Лорд Веллер, если я вам больше не нужна, могу я идти? - осведомляется Гизела.  
Конраат её отпускает.

Со своего наблюдательного пункта Адальберту видно, как Гизела зашла и вышла. Он немного не ожидает, что через пятнадцать минут она громким шёпотом позовёт его из-за спины.  
Подскочив, как ужаленный, лорд фон Гранц оборачивается и выдыхает:  
\- Вольф проболтался?  
\- Ну вот ещё, - негромко обижается Гизела, полностью выбираясь на крышу. - Я же не просто так мундир ношу, знаешь ли. И, хотя опыт разведки у меня не самый богатый, но для того, чтобы оценить, с какой точки удобнее всего следить за окнами сира Юури, его хватает. А то, что ты никуда не ушёл, было и так понятно.  
Адальберт пожимает плечами и возвращается к наблюдению.  
\- Ну что там? – она встаёт рядом, подаваясь вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть окна. Прядь зелёных волос касается плеча Адальберта, и тот отодвигается – чуть-чуть, чтобы Гизела сама не заметила случайное нарушение грани приличий.  
\- Пьют чай, - отвечает он на вопрос.  
\- Чай? – восхищается Гизела. – Лорд Веллер – и чай?  
\- Неужели последние двадцать лет он пил только спиртное? – хмыкает Адальберт.  
\- Да нет, конечно, - смеётся она. – Но это такой мирный напиток для того, кто шёл сюда с твёрдым намерением навязать своё мнение Ма-о…  
\- Пора бы уже запомнить, что нашему Ма-о так просто ничего не навяжешь.  
Гизела кивает, потом спрашивает с улыбкой:  
\- Так всё-таки это не ловушка?  
\- Смотря что считать ловушкой, - задумчиво потирает подбородок Адальберт. – Если вооружённое нападение, то, пожалуй, нет. Я здесь только затем, чтобы проследить, как бы лорд Веллер ничего не выкинул. Так же, как где-то неподалёку ещё Гриэ следит, как бы ничего не выкинул я. Однако если речь завести об обаянии Юури, то тогда, пожалуй, это и правда ловушка, но лорд Веллер знал, на что шёл.  
Гизела тихо прыскает в кулак.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты изменился за эти годы, - говорит она. – И это очень зрелый шаг с твоей стороны – дать лорду Веллеру приехать сюда, учитывая, что ни для кого не тайна, как вы друг к другу относитесь.  
Адальберт что-то неразборчиво ворчит в ответ.

В это же время Юури горячо убеждает бывшего Регента:  
\- Да, я понимаю, что тогда этот барьер был необходимостью, правда – понимаю, хотя про ту войну мне больше не рассказывают, чем рассказывают. Но сейчас всё уже изменилось! У людей выросло новое поколение, и оно уже смотрит на мадзоку, как на неведомых чудовищ, и это всё потому, что мадзоку и люди просто друг друга не знают! Даже я успел обзавестись друзьями среди людей, а я был-то за барьером всего ничего. Да, в основном меня сразу начинали бояться, как только узнавали, что я Ма-о! Но не все же, не все!  
\- Только вот, если барьер снять, на границах снова появится людская армия, - не сдаётся под напором лорд Веллер.  
\- А если не снять, они будут искать, как его проломить, да? Обещали же мне найти оружие посильнее Моргифа, когда он на арене активировался!  
\- А так им не придётся искать – хватит того, что имеется.  
\- Да наверняка не собирали они силы двадцать лет! И что, это никак проверить нельзя, к тому же?  
Лорд Веллер приподнимает бровь:  
\- Силами, подвластными Ма-о, несомненно можно. Мне ли вам на это указывать?  
Юури берёт его руки в свои (лорду Веллеру приходится задействовать всю свою выдержку, чтобы их не вырвать) и проникновенно говорит:  
\- Можно тебя попросить за этим присмотреть? Я понимаю, что это – дело твоей жизни, и я был не прав тогда, за ужином, когда так резко его осудил, ещё всего не зная. Поэтому я не стану приказывать ничего снимать, пока ты не скажешь, что согласен.

\- Всё, готово, - кивает Адальберт. Им на таком расстоянии ничего не слышно, но эти задумчиво-неуверенные жесты, следующие за разговором с Юури, Адальберту прекрасно знакомы.  
\- Надо же, до чего быстро… - вздыхает Гизела. Лорд фон Гранц испытывает искушение сказать ей, что перед этой душой у Конраата не было ни шанса; но потом решает оставить секрет при себе. – Ладно, значит, нам лучше вернуться?..  
\- Да уж, наверное. Послушать, как Его Величество скажет, что лорд Веллер согласился вернуться в замок Клятвы-на-крови, я полагаю.  
\- И ты не против? – смотрит она на него.  
Адальберт закатывает глаза:  
\- Это должно было случиться рано или поздно, после возвращения из Лютенберга Юури только и говорил о том, что со средним братом тоже надо помириться. Ему повезло - он, похоже, по душе нашему Ма-о.  
\- Мне действительно нравится, как ты изменился…

Через несколько дней после того, как они вернулись, отягощённые багажом ещё и в виде Гейгена Хьюбера, Конраат Веллер без стука входит в кабинет, который сейчас занимает Адальберт. Раньше кабинет занимал сам Конраат.  
Адальберт едва успевает прикрыть бумагами то, что читает. Совсем бы неловко получилось – это ведь дневник Данхири Веллера. Тот вёл его почти с основания Лютенберга, а Сесилия после смерти бывшего мужа забрала дневник к себе. Адальберт нашёл его в замковой библиотеке.  
Читая о том, как отец Конраата забрал полукровок из деревни, в которой их поселили после того, как Симарон от них избавился, Адальберт не мог отделаться от ощущения, что не то обвинение двадцать лет назад выбрал. Глупо было полагать, что те, кто не был нужен ни людям, ни мадзоку, будут предавать ради тех или других.  
А вот ради Лютенберга – очень даже. Ради рода Веллеров – ещё как. Ничего себе Сесилия позволила вырасти государству в государстве…  
Но Конраат Веллер отрывисто сообщает:  
\- Готовилось покушение на Ма-о. Проникнуть хотели через тот ход через барьер, что у деревни. И, похоже, люди действительно собираются пробить барьер - и тоже напасть на Ма-о. Надо принимать меры.  
И вопрос, не задумывался ли Конраат о возможности государственного переворота, представляется Адальберту таким же нелепым, как когда-то – вопрос Вольфрама о том, не собирается ли Адальберт поднимать восстание против Регента.  
А когда Юури в следующий раз завтракает за одним столом со всеми своими новообретёнными сторонниками, Адальберт ловит устремлённый на короля завороженный взгляд лорда Веллера и понимает, что тот влюблён, гораздо раньше него самого.  
Знание не доставляет лорду фон Гранцу радости.  
Поэтому он обнимает Юури за плечи и заговаривает с ним о какой-то ничего не значащей ерунде. Просто для того, чтобы лицо Конраата потемнело.  
Ну, в святые Адальберт и не записывался.

Когда на границе начинаются беспорядки, большинством голосов решено Юури некоторое время с Земли не вызывать. Но он появляется сам – в самой гуще событий. Адальберт бросается туда, как только узнаёт, но Конраат и Гюнтер его опережают.  
Поэтому Адальберту достаётся почётная роль обнаружить бездыханное (но, как потом выяснится, ещё не совсем мёртвое) тело лорда фон Кляйста - и не обнаружить короля и Веллера.  
Но король, как обнадёживает Ульрике, уже на Земле.  
Что до лорда Веллера… при разбирании развалин церкви находят его отрубленную руку. Позже, когда нагоняют часть нападавших, с ними находят и самого Конраата, пребывающего без сознания от потери крови. Его удаётся отбить.  
Когда он приходит в себя уже в замке Клятвы-на-крови, ему кажется, что очень болит левая рука, и он пытается её сжать, чтобы как-то ослабить это ощущение.  
\- Тебе кажется, - раздаётся рядом голос. – Левой руки у тебя больше нет.  
Конраат поворачивает голову и видит, что у его постели сидит Адальберт фон Гранц.  
Такое зрелище моментально заставляет бывшего Регента усомниться в том, что он не спит.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – едва ворочая языком, спрашивает он, почти уверенный, что морок сейчас развеется.  
Адальберт смотрит куда-то мимо него, когда говорит:  
\- Поклянись в верности Его Величеству Ма-о Юури.  
\- Какой первостатейный бред мне снится… - зажмурившись, бормочет лорд Веллер.  
На его шее смыкаются сильные пальцы.  
\- Поклянись, - хмуро предлагает Адальберт. – Поклянись защищать Юури.  
Широко распахнув глаза и не обращая внимания на то, что его фактически душат, Конраат Веллер выплёвывает в ненавистное лицо:  
\- Тебе доставляет удовольствие издеваться надо мной, Адальберт!? Даже сейчас!? Да я защищал бы Ма-о без всяких клятв тебе, но что я могу в таком состоянии!? Или Аниссина научилась сращивать руки с телом?  
\- То есть, будь у тебя рука, ты бы Юури защищал? – как ни в чём ни бывало, уточняет лорд фон Гранц.  
\- Да, чтоб тебя! Да!  
\- Хорошо, - отпускает его Адальберт. – Такая формулировка меня тоже устраивает.

Как бы ни удивлялся лорд Веллер этому разговору, ещё больше бы он удивился, услышь он, как через час Адальберт кричит на Юури:  
\- Да мне плевать, что Веллер сам пострадал, это случайность, а вот покушение точно было подстроено его людьми! Хватит доверять этому предателю, он этого не заслуживает!  
\- Адальберт, подожди… - пытается остановить его ошарашенный таким поворотом событий Юури. – Конрад правда ни при чём, он же меня даже защитил от нападавших!..  
\- Ах так! – кулак лорда фон Гранца с грохотом обрушивается на стол. – Значит, его слово теперь весомее моего!? В таком случае я здесь не нужен! Ноги моей не будет больше в этом замке!  
Хлопнув дверью, он уходит, отмахиваясь от всех попыток его задержать.  
Через несколько часов становится понятно, что вместе с ним пропала хранимая в отдельном ларце (в надежде, что однажды всё-таки удастся срастить) рука Конраата Веллера.

Но проходит неделя, и одним прекрасным утром Конраат просыпается и видит, что у него снова две руки.  
Объяснить, как это получилось, никто не может. Сам Конраат знает только, что эта новая левая рука не его – на ней другие шрамы. Тем не менее, он рад такому подарку судьбы.  
Но обретение не настолько кружит голову, чтобы лорд Веллер не заметил, какой мрачный вид у зашедшего поздравить его Йозака Гриэ.  
\- Что-то случилось? – спрашивает Конраат. Тон его сдержан – они с Йозаком ещё не до конца примирились друг с другом. Тот факт, что Конраат прогнал его со службы сразу по прибытию в Лютенберг, забыть сложно.  
Однако же Йозак отвечает.  
\- Да. Я искал молодого господина фон Гранца… и нашёл его. На службе у Белала, короля Великого Симарона. Молодой господин теперь носит цвета наших заклятых врагов.  
Лорд Веллер на мгновение прикрывает глаза.  
\- Сир Юури знает? – тихо интересуется он.  
\- Увы, - сокрушённо качает головой Йозак. – Я планировал поставить в известность только вашего старшего брата, командир, но оказалось, что у нашего барчука есть привычка подслушивать под дверью. Он знает.  
\- Информация точная?  
\- Точнее не придумаешь. Я с ним говорил, и он отдал мне медальон с фамильным гербом фон Гранцев. Сказал, что этим навсегда порывает связь с Синма-коку. – Йозак разводит руками. – Вообще ничего не понимаю. Он же с барчука пылинки сдувал, неужто ревность настолько мозги отшибла?  
\- Мне нужно увидеть Его Величество, - не слушая его, говорит Конраат.  
Йозак Гриэ смотрит на него, сощурив глаза.  
\- Командир, вы в таком состоянии один никуда не дойдёте.  
\- Ну так помоги мне, - протягивает ему Конраат правую руку с открытой ладонью.  
Йозак сжимает её.

Юури они находят сидящим на ступеньках во внутреннем дворе. Ма-о держит в руках тренировочный меч и бессмысленно смотрит в пространство.  
\- Сир, - тихо окликает его Конраат, садясь рядом. Йозак незаметно растворяется на местности, как в совершенстве умеет .  
\- Конрад? – поднимает на него Юури безнадёжный взгляд. – Разве тебе уже можно вставать?.. Прости, я не зашёл тебя поздравить… Собирался, но тут…   
\- Я знаю. – Конраат кладёт ему руку на плечо, не будучи уверен, что может позволить себе такую вольность. Но Юури это не беспокоит – наоборот, он подаётся к нему и крепко обнимает.  
\- Я не понимаю… - Конраат чувствует, как намокает рубашка от слёз Ма-о. – Почему? Это же Адальберт, он же всегда был со мной рядом… Как так получилось?  
\- Если бы я знал.  
\- Мне нужно его найти! – резко прибавив решимости в настрое, Юури вскакивает на ноги, едва не опрокинув лорда Веллера. – Я отказываюсь в это верить, пока не услышу, что произошло, от самого Адальберта! – Сверкающие чёрные глаза, такое ощущение, смотрят Конраату прямо в душу. – Ты мне поможешь?  
Лорд Веллер сглатывает, гадая, приснилось ли ему его обещание защищать Ма-о, или всё-таки нет. Если даже и приснилось…  
\- Да, сир.

Вольфрам, услышавший о предательстве Адальберта от Юури, забирает у Гвендаля медальон с гербом и относит его Гизеле. Та уже тоже знает – она уже спрашивала у Вольфрама, правда ли это, и он подумал, что никогда ещё у неё не было такого потерянного вида.  
Поэтому третий сын отдаёт ей медальон.  
Он, конечно, не был готов к той реакции, которую это вызывает.  
\- Двадцать лет, лорд фон Бильфельд… - Гизела вцепляется в его рукав, низко склонив голову, так, что волосы закрывают лицо. – Двадцать лет я его не видела… Из них пятнадцать я знала точно, что он живёт совсем рядом – и вы в курсе, как прекрасно виден храм Син-о, если подняться повыше на любую башню замка? Почти рукой подать – а мне хватало смелости отправляться в храм только тогда, когда Йозак сообщал нам, что Адальберт опять в отлучке. Вы понимаете, какая это была пытка!? Но я дала обещание заботиться о лорде Веллере, а он бы прогнал меня, узнай он, что я говорила с Адальбертом. – Гизела резко вскидывает голову – лицо перекошено, сухие глаза горят. – И только сейчас, только сейчас мы оба оказались в замке, и я посмела надеяться… И получила вот это! – она побелевшими от напряжения пальцами сжимает медальон и яростно мотает головой. – Но он не мог так поступить! Что бы там ни говорили отец и остальные, они его не знают! Или вы согласны с ними, лорд фон Бильфельд!?  
Вольфрам невольно отступает на шаг перед таким гневом. Но говорит он искренне:  
\- Нет. Адальберт не всё мне доверял, так что я не могу сказать, насколько его знаю, но есть вещи, которых он совершить не мог. И это одна из них.  
К его облегчению, Гизела из демона снова превращается в женщину.  
\- Вы поможете мне его найти, лорд фон Бильфельд? – умоляюще просит она. – Я хочу с ним поговорить.  
\- Да, - кивает Вольфрам. – Только… это самое сердце людских земель, нам понадобятся защитные талисманы, иначе, с нашим марёку, мы там будем как рыбы на берегу.  
\- Я раздобуду, - обещает Гизела. – И пусть это будет самая наша большая проблема в этом деле.

Конечно, самой большой проблемой это не будет. При прочих равных, пожалуй, самой большой проблемой станет то, что они возьмут с собой в путешествие Кинана.  
Но и это – другая история.

закончено 26.06.2010


End file.
